La Decisión de Inuyasha
by DesolateGalaxy
Summary: 7 Años han pasado desde que Kagome decide quedarse en la Era Sengoku sin embargo el recuerdo de su vida anterior la hacen confundirse, Inuyasha al ver lo triste que estaba trata de animarla de alguna forma. Luego de ver una estrella fugaz que en realidad era un demonio éste desea que Kagome se reencuentre con su familia, ¿Se habrá cumplido su deseo?


La decisión de Inuyasha

Han pasado 7 años desde que Kagome dejo su vida, su familia y amigas en el actual Japón para vivir junto a su amado Inuyasha en la Era Sengoku. A veces le venía la nostalgia e iba hacia el pozo con la esperanza de que se abriera nuevamente e ir a visitar a su madre, hermano, abuelo y sus amigas. Esto comenzó un año de haber decidido quedarse en el Época Sengoku. Inuyasha que ignoraba esto trabajaba con Miroku exorcizando yokais ya que este último tenía que alimentar a una familia de 12 contando a él y a Sango.

Kohaku con 21 años de edad era el General de una división de exterminadores, Shippo se ha convertido en todo un galán y en un fuerte kitsune con tan solo 13 años. Sango alimentaba a los más pequeños mientras que los mayores realizan tareas del hogar. Rin con 20 años entrenaba con Sesshōmaru, en tanto Jaken observaba pensativo. Koga y Ayame con dos hijos se la pasaban peleando pero al final se reconciliaban. La anciana Kaede le rezaba a Kikyo, Myoga seguía viviendo con Totosai y Kirara cuidaba de su nueva familia aunque a veces iba a visitar a Sango y a Kohaku.

Todo parecía armonioso pero en el corazón de Kagome había algo de tristeza, pensaba mucho en su familia, amigas, compañeros y en menor medida el actual Japón. Luego de irse ella iba a ayudar a Kaede. Llegó la noche pero no sería una noche cualquiera, esta noche se reunirían todos por primera vez desde la última vez que se vieron hace 3 años. La reunión se tuvo que realizar afuera porque como la familia de todos ellos había crecido excepto la de Kagome e Inuyasha ya que ésta argumentaba que no estaba preparada. La fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la madrugada. La mañana del día siguiente fue muy fría. Kagome nuevamente iba a realizar su paseo hacia el pozo pero fue detenida por un molesto Inuyasha.

—¡Kagome se puede saber que es lo que te pasa!—gritó Inuyasha.

Kagome molesta por que le gritó solo atino a decirle repetidamente—¡abajo Inuyasha!—hasta que se le paso su molestia prosiguiendo su caminata hacia el pozo.

En el suelo Inuyasha se quejaba, luego de ponerse de pie siguió a Kagome tratando de comprender él porqué realizaba esos viajes y más importante porqué no quería tener un hijo con él.

En el Pozo Kagome sollozaba, tenía mucha tristeza, extrañaba mucho a su familia y amigas pero luego recordaba que fue ella misma quién decidió quedarse en esta época. Sin saber que Inuyasha le acechaba, fue ahí entonces que él comprendió la causa de su extraño comportamiento.

Así como Kagome iba por las mañanas hacia el pozo, Inuyasha iba por las tardes tratando inútilmente de atravesar el pozo. En un descuido por parte de Inuyasha, Kagome descubre que él la seguía pero ella no le dirige palabra alguna. Al llegar a su casa que estaba cerca a la de Kaede ella se encierra en su cuarto a llorar.

Afuera la anciana Kaede trabajaba la tierra mas no pudo evitar oír los lamentos de Kagome, deja caer la pala e ingresa a la casa de la pareja. Ella golpea pero Kagome le dice que necesita estar sola, Kaede ignora lo dicho por la chica e intenta animarla.

—Kagome, ¿que ocurre?—le pregunto la anciana preocupada por ella aunque en el fondo sabía la razón.

—Lo siento anciana Kaede pero yo creía poder soportar esto—le dijo un poco más calmada.

—Entiendo...—por largos segundos se quedó pensativa.

Kagome ahora se pasaba todos los días encerrada en su cuarto con una profunda depresión mientras que Inuyasha a la vez que ayudaba a Miroku él buscaba la forma de abrir el camino que separa el Japón Feudal con el actual. Al ver que la salud mental de Kagome se deterioraba él dejo de ayudar a Miroku para centrarse más en la búsqueda de algo que pudiera reactivar el portal.

Luego de varias semanas la salud mental de Kagome mejoro al darse cuenta de los esfuerzos de Inuyasha por tratar de abrir el pozo. Después de arreglarse reanudo sus paseos hacia el Pozo

solo que esta vez iría por la tarde. El mitad demonio, mitad humano se aparecía mas su rostro denotaba sorpresa por ver a Kagome ahí pero lo que más le llamo la atención era la hermosa sonrisa que esbozaba ella.

—Kagome...¿te...te sientes bien?—tartamudeaba Inuyasha.

—Estoy bien Inuyasha, lamento haberte ignorado durante días...

—¡Kagome!—mirando muy serio a ella pero luego la abraza muy fuerte dejando a la chica estupefacta—me tenías muy preocupado...por favor no me vuelvas hacer esto.

—Inuyasha...—mirándose ambos a los ojos y fundiéndose en un apasionado beso mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Llegó la noche, ambos deciden dormir bajo las estrellas al lado de una fogata. Kagome apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha mientras él la arropaba. Así paso la noche, desde entonces comenzaron a reunirse día por medio en el pozo para contemplar las estrellas.

En eso se asoma una estrella fugaz por los cielos, Inuyasha le dice que pida un deseo pero ésta se encontraba en un sueño plácido. Antes de dormirse miro hacia el cielo y desde lo profundo de su corazón deseo que Kagome pudiera reencontrarse con su familia.

Al día siguiente Kagome ayudaba a la anciana Kaede a buscar hierbas medicinales con la compañía de Inuyasha.

En el Japón actual la familia de Kagome se preparaban para un festival en la noche. El abuelo de ella preparaba su mercancía para vender, las cuales eran replicas de la perla de Shikon y otras chucherías. Naomi Higurashi, su madre se arreglaba en su habitación, al igual Sōta, su hermano pero este se arreglaba para su novia.

Antes de eso la familia fue hacia el pozo para rezar por ella e Inuyasha, que ambos estuvieran bien y que su amor perdurara por mucho tiempo. Llega la gran noche, la gente se empieza a reunir en la plaza central a espera de que los fuegos artificiales dieran inicio al gran festival.

En la casa de la familia Higurashi, precisamente en el pozo extraños sucesos comienzan a ocurrir, espíritus que alguna vez fueron derrotados por el grupo de Inuyasha empiezan a salir hacia el exterior entre ellos los de Naraku y Kykio. Algunos espíritus se aparecen en el festival pero como había una competencia de disfraces no fueron tomados en cuenta e incluso a uno de ellos una niña se acerco y le ofreció un algodón de azúcar. Esa día los espíritus comienzan a causar problemas menores. A la mañana siguiente Sōta iba a limpiar el lugar donde se encuentra el Pozo, al abrir la puerta nota un resplandor rosado, él entonces se va corriendo a buscar a su madre, abuelo y novia para que viesen esto.

Volviendo con Inuyasha y los demás que nuevamente se reúnen a excepción de Kohaku y Kirara para otra fiesta, la anciana Kaede que paseaba por el lugar cercano al pozo se da cuenta que algo ocurría en ese lugar, se acerca y se da cuenta de una extraña luz que emanaba en el pozo además de unas voces que se escuchaban más allá, Kaede no lo piensa dos veces y se va para informarle a Kagome. La chica de cabello negro intrigada acude al lugar con alguna luz de esperanza, al llegar sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas de emoción al saber que volverá a ver a su familia y amigas, volver al Japón. En lo profundo del corazón de Inuyasha se sentía feliz pero a la vez con miedo a perder a su amada.

Antes de irse Inuyasha le da un apasionado beso a Kagome, dejando desconcertada a la chica al mismo tiempo que le decía que viniera con ella pero éste argumenta que ella necesita pasar más tiempo con su familia y así se despiden prometiendo ella volver en 2 semanas más.

Inuyasha después se aparta del lugar para estar solo cuando en eso siente la presencia de un demonio. Desenvaina a colmillo de acero listo para acabarlo.

Kagome en tanto atravesaba el Pozo oyendo desde el más allá unas voces muy familiares, eso le alegro tanto que no podía contener la emoción. Por ahora había que contenerla pensó ella.

Al llegar al Japón actual y ver a su familia después de tantos años ella se emociona al punto de las lagrimas, luego de subir le da un fuerte abrazo a su madre, luego a su abuelo y por último a su hermano Sōta. Tras abrazarse y conversar acerca de las cosas que sucedieron a cada uno ella se ducha, cena con su familia para luego ir al festival en su segunda noche.

En tanto Inuyasha sorprendido por la pequeñez del demonio y de manera presumida le pega un coscorrón advirtiéndole que no vuelva a asustarlo pero esta criatura le responde.

—¡Eh muchacho!—le reclama con mucho dolor el pequeño demonio—¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

—¡No! Y no me interesa saberlo—con actitud despreciativa hacia el anciano demonio.

—¡Ugg!, eres un muchacho insolente y malagradecido—refunfuño el pequeño demonio—¡de no ser por mí tu amiga no hubiese podido volver a su época.

—¿Que has dicho anciano?—Inuyasha recuerda la noche en que pidió el deseo—¿Pero como?

—No te lo diré—fueron las palabras del demonio para luego desaparecer.

—¡Maldito anciano dime!—le gritaba un impaciente Inuyasha.

El anciano demonio que estaba oculto tras un árbol lo fastidia por un buen rato hasta que Inuyasha lo encuentra y el anciano al verse atrapado por él le pide clemencia pero el mitad demonio sorprende al pedirle disculpa al anciano y le pide por favor que le diga quién es y como es que pudo activar el pozo.

El anciano demonio le da las gracias por no asesinarlo causando que Inuyasha le lanzara una mirada pero después se pone serio dando inicio a su relato.

—Bueno, como habrás notado soy un demonio pero no de esos que asesinan sino uno bastante peculiar, además yo aparezco cada mil años durante siete días, ahora me quedan 5 días más, dentro de ese período cualquier ser viviente que logra captarme se le podrá conceder un deseo pero solamente sí es de corazón puro o de buenas intenciones. Sin embargo después de pedir él deseo por alguna razón que ni yo sé cual es resucita a demonios asesinados por la persona u demonio a quién se le haya concedido el deseo para vengarse con lo más preciado que tiene el beneficiado.

Luego de oír aquellas palabras Inuyasha se queda pensativo, de repente se para y le dice al anciano demonio que debe irse ya que su amada estaba en peligro, se va corriendo pero antes el anciano le advierte que al pozo le quedan 5 días abierto ya que al séptimo día un minuto antes de la medianoche él se iba y el pozo se cerraría hasta que él volviera y alguien desee abrirlo así que él debía decidir que haría por que según él era el único método para activar otra vez el pozo.

Llegó el 3r día Kagome aún dormía plácidamente en su habitación sin sospechar que era vigilada por Inuyasha quién pensaba en las palabras del anciano demonio. Al despertar huele un aroma muy familiar para ella. Ella piensa que Inuyasha la ha visitado pero después es interrumpido por su hermano quién le dice que el desayuno estaba listo. Ella le dice que va de inmediato no sin antes tomarse una ducha.

Ni siquiera en la ducha podía olvidar aquel aroma familiar , ¿acaso realmente él estuvo aquí?, era lo que pensaba Kagome, luego fue a tomar su desayuno, su madre notó que su hija estaba preocupada pero ella sabía que debía ser por Inuyasha pero prefirió guardar silencio.

A la hora del almuerzo fue lo mismo aunque cuando salió con sus amigas olvido completamente el tema hasta que llegó la tarde.

El sol se ponía, faltaba poco para que iniciara la 3ra noche del festival, esta vez Kagome no asistiría argumentando que se sentía un poco mal. Su abuelo y su hermano se mostraban preocupados por ella pero la madre de ella le dijo que no se preocuparan, que luego se le pasaría. Así la familia se fue al festival dejando a Kagome sola. Ella aprovechó la noche para tomarse una ducha y observar la televisión.

El festival ha iniciado, la familia Higurashi bailaba al ritmo de la música mientras que Sōta tenía una pequeña emergencia. Al terminar su emergencia ve una extraña figura con orejas y se da cuenta que era Inuyasha, él decide seguirlo hasta que desaparece de su vista, luego Inuyasha le tapa la boca y se lo lleva lo suficientemente lejos del concurrido lugar.

—¡Orejas de perro, que gusto me da verte!—sonreía Sōta al ver a su amigo.

—Hola enano—saluda un visiblemente preocupado Inuyasha.

—¿Que ocurre Inuyasha?—preguntaba Sōta—¿buscas a mi hermana?

—No, además en la mañana la visite mientras dormía...solo necesitaba pensar—respondió Inuyasha.

—¿No-no me digas que ustedes se divorciaron?—preguntó un inocente Sōta.

—¡No estúpido!—se enojo Inuyasha pegando un coscorrón al muchacho—es solo que me preocupa Kagome, eso es todo.

—¿Entonces por qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Sabes que niño, olvidalo...fue un gusto volver a verte, te regresaré al lugar donde estabas—así lo hizo para después irse del lugar y reflexionar mientras cuidaba de lejos a Kagome.

De igual forma fueron el 4to, 5to y 6to día del festival hasta que llegó el último día, Inuyasha esperaba en la habitación a Kagome para decirle algo sumamente importante. En eso se aparece Kagome un poco desconcertada por la sorpresiva visita de Inuyasha ya que de las propias palabras de él escucho que la dejaría tranquila estas dos semanas que se quedaba con su familia.

—Inuyasha...—se quedaba mirando fija hacia la seria mirada de su esposo—¿que ocurre?, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Kagome...yo...—él tenía muchas dudas acerca de decirle esto, para él hubiera sido mejor no decir nada a ella para que no se pusiera triste pero si no lo hacía él pensaba que sería un cobarde. Finalmente él decide irse de ahí para pensar que era lo correcto, irse sin decirle nada de que éste día sería él último para ambos ya que no quería acabar con la felicidad de Kagome, por otro lado él la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir. Eso causo que Kagome se llenara de dudas pero a la vez se sentía feliz de que él haya venido a verla.

Llegó la última noche del festival, Kagome junto a su familia y sus amigas recorrían el lugar en donde una famosa banda se presentaría. En eso ruidos extraños comienzan a ocurrir, varios espíritus malignos se dejan ver ante la multitud causando desorden y pánico entre los asistentes, luego uno de ellos comienza a absorber a los otros espíritus para dar forma a Naraku.

—¿Naraku...pe-pero que esta siendo aquí?—murmuraba para si misma Kagome. Luego el espíritu maligno comienza a perseguir a Kagome hasta alcanzarla pero justo cuando iba a absorberla aparece Inuyasha quién con su colmillo de acero derrotan fácilmente al espíritu de Naraku.

—Inuyasha...¿que esta ocurriendo?—tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido.

—Kagome...yo...lo siento...—miraba con tristeza y dolor hacia el suelo—todo esto es mi culpa.

—¿De que hablas?—preguntaba Kagome mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha pero éste la rechazaba.

—Yo desee que te volvieras a encontrar con tu familia al verte tan triste, sin saberlo se me concedió el deseo gracias a un demonio que aparece cada mil años. Así comenzó a contarle lo sucedido dejando a la chica más desconcertada que antes y que ahora debía tomar una difícil decisión. Eran las 11:30 pm, todos reunidos cerca del pozo esperando la decisión mientras su familia le daba su total apoyo sea cual fuera su decisión e incitaban a Kagome que se fuera con Inuyasha y fuera feliz, que estos días que estuvieron con ella fueron maravillosos pero que ahora ella tenía que vivir su vida, que ya era una adulta para tomar sus propias decisiones. Ella sin mucho convencimiento hace caso a su familia. Faltaba un minuto para que el pozo se cerrara una vez más e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy convencida y antes de que Kagome se diera cuenta la empujo lejos cerrándose el pozo. Las últimas palabras de Inuyasha hacia Kagome fueron:

—Perdoname Kagome...esto es por tú felicidad—con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Kagome quién no podía creer lloró desconsoladamente aunque en el fondo sabía que él lo hizo por su felicidad siendo el gesto de amor más grande que él había hecho por ella. Después de eso para honrar el sacrificio de Inuyasha se limpio las lagrimas ya que eso no era lo que él esperaba por parte de ella además sabía que él era quién más sufriría. Finalmente ella se retira del lugar en silencio. Su familia no dijo nada y también se retiro del lugar.

En la era Sengoku, Kaede esperaba a Inuyasha y le dice:

—Eh Inuyasha que pasó, ¿acaso el pozo se cerró?, ¿donde está Kagome?

—¿Ella?—mostrando un rostro muy triste—está siendo muy feliz, donde debe estar con su familia y amigos—aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello fue lo correcto porque para él la felicidad de ella era la suya también.

Kaede sorprendida por la fortaleza de Inuyasha para decir aquello volvía a la Aldea junto con Inuyasha. En eso aparece el anciano demonio que oculto tras unos árboles había espiado la conversación.

«Pobre muchacho, a pesar de ser en parte un demonio además de agresivo se nota que ama mucho a aquella chica...mmm...bueno le dejaré un pequeño regalo pero él de alguna forma tendrá que encontrarlo sí es que con el tiempo no la olvida...sí lo logra sería el primer ser en encontrar este dichoso objeto y podrá volver a verla cuantas veces quiera...su amor por ella será puesto a prueba» entonces el anciano demonio con su inigualable fuerza lanza el objeto hacia una dirección determinada.

FIN


End file.
